


Got A Light In Your Eyes

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically that's it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what do you think about winston?"</p><p>louis looks up from where he's resting on harry's chest, confused.</p><p>"who's winston?"</p><p>[or the one where they discuss baby names]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Light In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone a while ago but it fell off a roller coaster and broke so I just managed to recover it and it's shit and I haven't looked over it and I'm sorry. Based off of a post I will find later because I lost it. Title from You & Me by Lana Del Ray. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy .x

"what do you think about winston?"

louis looks up from where he's resting on harry's chest, confused.

"who's winston?" harry huffs out a laugh and pushes his fringe back from his forehead, cupping his jaw and stroking over his cheekbone.

"no i was...well i was kind of... thinking about ya know..." he trails off, chewing on his lower lip. louis looks at him fondly, scooting up the bed so they were eye level.

"no love i don't know, would you care to enlighten me or am i going to have to guess some more?" his lip quirks up in a small smirk as he nuzzles their noses together.

"well just," he sighs resigned, "okay i didn't want you to think i was being weird or anything but... i've been thinking of like us having kids one day and like names and stuff." he's blushing bright red but there's an unmistakeable twinkle in his eye.

"i don't think it's weird. its actually really kind of adorable," he pokes the younger boy in his dimple, pressing further as it deepens in the expanding smile. "though i hate to break it to you but the name winston sounds like an old butler at some posh estate or something. i kinda like john though." harry hums in thought, a small dent between his eyebrows.

"'s a bit plain innit? what about something like... jagger?" louis' nose crinkles slightly in distaste.

"what like mick jagger? love, you may look similar by it doesn't mean we should name our kid after him. and for the record i like plain names plenty, they're simple. what about robert? bobby for short," the other boy shakes his head, pulling his boyfriend in closer by the waist.

"i don't know. doesn't really sound like, right ya know? anyway what about for a girl? i really like destiny or river."

"sounds a bit pretentious i think. what about something like lily? that would be sweet," he tucks his head back into the crook of the other boys neck, absentmindedly stroking over the wings on his butterfly tattoo.

"i'm sure daisy would love having another flower in the family," he hooks their feet together, knocking their ankles. "i do like the name though its pretty. oh wait what about haydn for a boy?"

"that's not too bad actually. lily or haydn. lily or haydn tomlinson-styles. i like it," harry quirks his eyebrow at him.

"tomlinson-styles? what about styles-tomlinson?"

"well sweetheart i'm older so my name goes first obviously," he sticks his tongue out, giggling when the other boy leans in to catch it between his teeth. when their laughter calms harry nibbles on his lower lip before sucking in a short breath.

"it's a bit scary though don't you think? having to choose a name that this kid will have to have for the rest of their life?"

"well maybe... but i think what's more daunting is the actual parenting side of it. like having to worry about embarrassing them."

"i think that's kind of the best part. bringing out the baby pictures when they bring a date home or telling funny little stories to their friends while they sit in the background blushing."

"but what about having to hope you don't give them bad advice or spoil them too much?"

"the advice I'm not so confident on, but as far as the rest I don't think we'd ever spoil them too much, just the right amount," he smiles watching as the older boy rubs his cheek over the small nub of his nipple causing him to shudder.

"whatever kids we have are going to be spoiled rotten and you know it. between us, the boys and our families they'll get everything they want," he tries to bury his smile into the other boy’s ribs. harry hums softly carding his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair, resting his heavy eyes.

"maybe they will be," he concedes, "but above all they'll have so many people who care about them and love them so much. and as long as they have that i'm really not all that sure that anything else matters."

"yeah i guess you're right. you know i think we will be pretty great parents one day. so long as we have each other we can do anything."

harry presses sleepy kissed all over the older boys face; brushing against his scrunched nose, lingering on the crinkles by his eyes, pausing at the curled corner of his mouth.

"together?" he breaths, their mouths inches apart.

"together," the response is whispered like a prayer, lost in teasing pecks and sleepy eyes, petering off as they drift into a soft sort of half-sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged here and on my [tumblr](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
